Lost Ones
by HumanSpectre
Summary: Ever since two years ago after Loki's invasion, Agent Nemesis of S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't been the same after being brainwashed by the God of Mischief. However, Loki whom was banished from Asgard ends up crash landing into a certain Agent's yard without much recollection of who he is or actions upon the Agent or the world. LOKI/OC.
1. 1: The All Too Familiar Man From Space

**Notes: **_Hey guys I've decided to write this story seeing as I've had this idea piled up ever since taking note of Jane and Thors meeting in the movie –except of course I want to add a bit of my own twist to it. _

_Intentionally I wanted Loki without much of his own memories to then slowly grow into it and then develops into a guy that pulls away from evil – but instead I want Loki to kind of struggle morally as a character (man I have a knack for writing things of such caliber). A God that faces struggles just as much as a mortal does with the dualities of good and evil, thus here is the story. It adds a bit more of a flavor to our lovely villain. _

_This story takes place after the events that partook in the The Avengers. You can expect throughout the chapters appearances of other members of The Avengers. _

**Disclaimer: **_ I owe nothing that corresponds with Marvel except for my character Adalinda 'Nemesis' and other originals included._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The All Too Familiar Man From Space.

_Adalinda, from all these pitiful humans, you are the only one who sees what I see and in a sense it makes you greater.. Does it not? Imagine it, you and me – as Kings and Queens ruling this insignificant world..?_

_Stop trying to dig yourself into me Loki, it's not going to work._

_Why lie? Do you fear those who watch with the cameras that surround this damn cage would hear us? Are you afraid they'll believe you and me are allies? Haha, your idiocy is quite humorous. Me and you are separate, far from one another. By worlds, by race, and by standards in life. This cage, has nothing between me and you. I've got you by the heart, don't I, weak, little, Adalinda..?_

Adalinda found herself tossing and turning within the sheets and comfort of her bed as she felt her mind bombarded with thoughts that always plague her mind right at falling asleep. And with those plaguing thoughts her frustration slowly grows to bitterness. Groans escaped through gritted teeth that then bit down on her blushed pink lips. She remembers the fact that Fury happens to be as of late biting her ass due to her lack of cooperation within S.H.I.E.L.D for two years thus far.

Adalinda's was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest Agents who goes by the name of Nemesis. For although she was a great Agent, she was a dexterous, and cunning assassin who always managed to get the job done right. However, when it came down to the incident with Loki and the invasion, Adalinda denied much of the orders of her to truly put a stop to Loki. **The banished Prince **of Asgard that has managed to plague her thoughts with words that he's spoken to her two years ago during the short time period he was in captivity.

It's been two years, since the invasion that affected most of New York. And ever since then – Adalinda's interest in S.H.I.E.L.D has greatly diminished. Even with purposefully done efforts to be future endeavored, she is not. And the excuse? _Adalinda, you're the best we got._

The night time wasn't quiet; her groans were accompanied with mutters, and the ferocious wind that roughly beat her windows. Flashes of lightning lit up her dark solace. Adalinda then realized, tonight was another sleepless night. She snapped right up on her bed, and remained seated with her fingers combing back her charcoal silky waves.

"It's always like this, Adalinda, why must you be a pain in the ass to fall asleep?" Angrily she muttered as her words were then followed with a sigh. Angrily she slipped right out of bed and headed towards the kitchen where her pack of cigarettes found themselves to be located on the counter. Much to her laziness, Adalinda was grateful for the single candle on the counter to still be light as she placed the cancerous stick within the flames, and began to inhale the bittersweet smog.

She felt it almost rush through her body, intoxicating her, and although anyone else it would normally kill – it didn't for her. It did nothing to her; it didn't ease her like it did to the humans. And in a sense, she was envious. One can't say she's immortal, but one can say she's definitely not human – a normal one at the least bit.

The flashes of lightning only got fiercer with each inhale she withdrew in her. And Adalinda felt her stomach drop. At the very second, a rough thunderous boom echoed throughout – and managed to shake her entire flat. Within the boom – thankfully to her enhanced senses, Adalinda managed to hear a crash.

Animal hunter-like instincts kicked in as she then turned out her cigarette on the counter table, luckily it being marble so it did nothing to the surface. In a racer black tanktop and cotton sweat shorts she didn't care – nor did she bother to change for of course she's home, and this is her comfort space, no matter who is around.

Adalinda's eyes slit like fine daggers hungrily waiting to pierce flesh as she opened the door to her backyard. Scouting around where did the crash come from. However, she realized her neighbours weren't even looking – all of their home lights were off except that of the front porch. It's as though they didn't realize the sound that managed to ravish the silence of the night.

However, Adalinda's eyes widen in finally taking note of the mound in her yard. Without any hesitation, she rushed to it. She got on her knees and began to push the pile of earth off the frame that was sprawled out on the ground. _Here you are Adalinda, doing it again, irrationally behaving. Coming outside in plain shorts and a tank when it's fucking freezing, and let's not forget also raining to find out whatever the hell is underneath all this crap._

As things cleared up, Adalinda's eyebrows slowly by passing seconds arched themselves upwards seeing that in fact it was man buried underneath all the rubble. Her eyes remained wide, as she stared with complete disbelief at what was underneath the rubble. Ready to push herself back on her feet to call S.H.I.E.L.D, her heart sunk at the sight before her. His body was tattered, and the black, greens and gold of his clothing were stained with his blood, and dirt.

_I can't hurt you, I can't bring myself to do so. And honestly, it's quite aggravating that I can't even hate you. I can't let you get hungry. Almost like I care, but do I really?_

_You? Adalinda? Care? Oh, but of course, after all, I am a God – isn't it in your obligation to care? Care if I attempt to escape, care to hunt me down? Isn't that what you do best, Agent Adalinda? _

Adalinda finds herself loss for words, but she knew she couldn't just leave him there. She's incapable of doing so. Her hands clasped onto his hands as she began to slowly pull his body back into her room. Quiet groans escaped his chapped, faded lips.

Adalinda tried her hardest not to stare at the God of Mischief, the same God who managed to rapture her mind, her very fiber, and being with words that managed to overall change her perspective.

From the cage, and now two years later – here.

That same entity – crash landed into her backyard and is now in her kitchen floor.


	2. 2: Don't You Remember?

**Note: **_Thank you to Charlie McPuffin IV for such lovely review, for it truly lightened me up and also to those who alerted/watchlisted the story. I'm happy to see that you are all enjoying it. I'm also sorry for making the first chapter quite short but this one and the others for now one will be much more lengthier. __I should also warn that you will not only see the perspective of Adalinda but also that of Loki's. Either way, I hope you all enjoy! Here's chapter 2. Please don't forget to review or PM me with your thoughts!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Don't you remember?

Adalinda sighed in relief as she managed to; even while struggling to bring in the God of Mischief into her home. The wind itself picked up and managed to slam her kitchen door shut. Adalinda, then taking hold of his shoulders and slowly but surely managed to pick him up to his feet, and slung his arm over her shoulder – making the effort of getting him to the couch as quickly as possible.

She heard the quiet groans emit from his lips. He spoke in another tongue. It's as though he was divided between the conscious and subconscious worlds. However with all this happening at the moment, Adalinda couldn't help but have her mind occupied with countless of questions.

_What the fuck could Loki be doing here in Earth..? Wasn't he in imprisoned at Asgard? Did S.H.I.E.L.D take notice of his crash landing? _

Placing Loki onto the couch; Adalinda quickly went to the bathroom, and its drawers to pull out towels in order to dry up the drenched up body of Loki's. Going back to the living room, her Egyptian Mau cat Charlie only stared up at the couch and who rested on it. Adalinda smiled as she then proceeded to little by little removing the armor from Loki's body.

"Don't be afraid Charlie, I'm just helping an old _friend._" Adalinda didn't even know what to call Loki. Enemy? Or better yet the man who fed her the forbidden of the Garden of Eden. Lucifer itself, right before her eyes. Adalinda ignored the slowly growing anger in her body. After finally only having Loki down in his trunks. She grabbed the lilac pink towel and began to massage his body with it.

Loki's body was covered in bruises, and minor scars. However, it was important to get him checked out as soon as possible. _Maybe taking him to a hospital in Jersey would be better, because here in New York that's a bad idea.. _Adalinda thought to herself, trying to come up with a way to take care of Loki.

Though she personally can tend to his wounds herself, it's the matter of checking for fracture bones. The Agent sucked her teeth in frustration, as she felt her heart be slightly tugged at the thought of being so damn helpful at the moment. She couldn't understand why the hell she cared so much, for a man who poisoned her being. She also felt as some sort of traitor, as though she has betrayed S.H.I.E.L.D. _Coulson must be rolling in his grave because of this…_

As she dried up Loki, she took notice of his built. His blushed porcelain lean, yet muscular frame covered in markings. Though he's not exactly classical Greek statuesque – he's not far from it. Her eyes trailed themselves from his torso, and slowly..

Adalinda shook her head. _No, no time for that. _

After she finished drying him up, making sure every spec of him was dry. She placed the towel on top of his trunks and went back to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Quickly in her hand she brought cotton balls, bandages, and disinfectant alcohol.

Adelinda soaked the cotton balls with the disinfectant and began to dab the wounds. She looked up to his face, seeing his eyelids tightly closed, but his eyebrows deeply furrowed. His lips slightly parted, and from them escaped quiet pants, and groans. Adalinda couldn't tell if he was aware of what was going on right now, or was he having some kind of sick dream?

But Loki, scared because of a mere dream? It was almost laughable really. _I wish I can record him like this, at his weakest point, and then he'll see that he's not so mighty. _

After finishing up the cleaning of his wounds, and bandaging him up. Adalinda plopped herself onto the floor, next to the couch where Loki laid and only groaned in frustration. She didn't know what to do at all. Though she found herself feeling as though she didn't know him, she didn't know how to handle the situation when in reality she knew she had to call S.H.I.E.L.D.

Charlie came to a rather frustrated and restless owner who combed through her ebony tendrils rather ferociously. The feline plopped itself onto her lap. Adalinda, stared down at the beautiful creature as she began to lightly pet it. "I'm sorry Charlie, everything is going to be okay though…" _I think._

Utters of pain emanate from Loki once more. Adalinda glanced towards his frame, and took note of his eyes slightly open. Charlie removed herself off Adalinda's lap and mewed as she stared at the roughened up God. Adalinda stood up from the floor and at the corner of the couch she sat as she stared down at the body of Loki.

She felt comfort knowing that he couldn't really hurt her, no – not at this state at the least. But a part of her, the **darkest **part of her pushes her mind to hurt him. To ruin him, or to even kill him. That dark, immoral part of Adalinda that states she should've left him for dead.

Adalinda's tawny hazels met with those normally angst filled acidic sage coloured oculars. His stare seemed almost barren, blank, and clueless? _What the fuck…? _

"Where am I…?" Adalinda wasn't buying it. Her glare remained intact, not display a single bit of distress. However, her throat tightened, she could feel that her veins were probably showing as she tried her best to control herself, she felt herself slipping.

* * *

_You Loki on behalf on the damages you've brought to Earth, and Asgard are punished by the Asgardian crown for espionage, and treason. Your punishment will be granted by banishment into the black hole, and as you know, that can result in relocation in random area, or possibly death. You shall be banished two years from now, may you be well._

His mind throbbed with an immensity of pain. His body only ached as he found himself almost nude; laying down in a location he's truly unaware of. Everything, not only visually but memorial-wise appears to be nothing but a blur. He found himself stripped from memories of everything that has led to where he is now, but could only remember few things.

Him falling, and his name, Loki.

Throughout his time being unconscious, he found himself struggling with nightmares, and now that he's awake his eyes tried their best to adjust to the dimmed brightness that still managed to sting his eyes. Loki couldn't deny the fact that he should be cautious. But he couldn't budge, not a single inch.

"Where am I…?" He spoke aloud, and found the answer to his question by meeting with these almost dawn like eyes that seemed to express some sort of anger towards him. However he couldn't help but take in every detail of the woman he's staring – almost as though it was natural for him to do so. To absorb in the environment and those that surround him – it helps him to adapt and of course, know what to do if said situations are to come about.

"Don't play dumb now Loki. If anything, I should be the one to be asking you questions." Sharply replied the female whom stood up from the edge of the couch and folded her arms tightly against her chest. Loki felt perplexed by the sudden reaction. She stated his name, she spoke as though she knew him and of course her sardonic tone helps indicate that she doesn't like him, no, not a single bit.

However, Loki remained alarmed as he pushed himself slightly up, so he could sit, but instead he winced at feeling the sharp pains shoot throughout all of his body. His nerves clenching up, almost giving him a cramp.

He looked away from the woman; feeling almost minimalized before her and stared at the small feeling, whose golden eyes seemed to bore themselves into his soul. It was intimidating, bothering, just like the woman before him.

"How, how did you know my name..?" The woman sucked her teeth as she turned her back to Loki. "Oh god, my god, you're seriously going to do this right now are you? I mean come on, who in S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't know your damn name? You're the guy who came to earth with the lustrous intentions of making us kneel aren't you? You mean to tell me-" The woman caught her breath, as she whipped around to stare at Loki.

"You don't remember a damn… a damn thing…?" Her frustration almost diminished, but remained intact, but her facial expression seemed almost crestfallen. She was at lost for words. Loki didn't manage to catch everything she spat at him though. His mind was fading in and out, in and out, until finally he submerged himself into darkness once more.

Failing not to mention, through whispers and mutters. "No… I don't.."

* * *

Nihilistic almost. Adalinda couldn't believe the last three words she just heard. She stared at the once more unconscious body of Loki, and back down at the cat that cuddled against her calf. Charlie eyed her, and she knew what the cat told her. _It can't be though, he has to be, and he has to be lying… Or else, me believing would only involucrate me once more into Loki's schemes._

"But he's not Charlie, he's not lying." And almost the anger seemed to flush right out of her. She couldn't gain vengeance on someone who knows nothing they did. She can't bring him to his knees to repent, to attempt to run like a coward, or watch him squirm underneath her torturous actions. No, that was impossible with someone who can't even remember a damn thing.

"I need to find out why he's here. And why he can't remember a damn thing… There has to be something I can do…" _Probably tracking down some of The Avengers should do… ask them what they've heard from regarding Loki's punishment. I can't let S.H.I.E.L.D know though, no, not until I can get my revenge…_

"First, I need to drive him to a hospital." She finally spoke out loud as she headed to her room, preparing herself to head to Jersey, where he can't be spotted by people in New York who note his infamous actions.

Even if the government tried persuading witnesses the occurrences weren't real…

It was best to play safe.

* * *

"So uhm, what did you say his name was ma'am?" Adalinda covered her eyes with shades as her index finger tapped her chin.

"Loki.. Don't ask, his parents were really into mythology and crap.." The nurse was rather taken back with the attitude she was receiving from Adalinda who tends to lack patience; especially when it comes to the hellhole known as a hospital.

If there was something in this world that she detests it's called the hospital. Not only doesn't she have the patience of waiting in it, she also holds worst of memories in it. Well, a hospital and a lab aren't exactly so far apart from one another.

"Can you tell us what happened to him?" And of course, she didn't prepare herself for that question. Her mouth slightly parted, as she pondered deep into thought what could've possible happened. And it easily hit her.

"We were having a party in my house, and well, long story short, he got really drunk, and fell about roughly 20 ft. from the air." The nurse, whose tag reads Nancy stared with disbelief.

"Uhm.. wow… Must have been one heck of party. You young people need to seriously take better care of yourselves." _Yeah yeah lady, cut straight to the damn chase. _"Well, it seems that the doctors want to run a few more exams, so he'll have to stay overnight. He's suffered some fractures around his head, which caused severe trauma to his brain. It's surprising that he's even alive. Also some broken ribs."

Adalinda chuckled; finding it obviously humorous the weakened state of the Prince of Asgard – how weak and petty he sounded. The nurse suspiciously eyed Adalinda due to her reaction of handling the news – obviously expecting a more worried or saddened state. Quickly she regained her composure. "Ah crap. Man, well, just put it under my name. I'll be paying for his stay, and his bill." Fortunately enough, with handling good services to S.H.I.E.L.D comes the lovely paycheck.

_Bastard. _Her intention with her pay this week was to party it out but of course, that's not happening.

"Alright follow me this way."

Adalinda glanced back at Loki who rested on his hospital bed. Discontent; she sighed feeling as though she's taking care of a child. _Tch, a demon child if anything. _However, she knew deep down, no matter how much she craved to leave him in pain and stranded, that she couldn't. And she'll rather have him in her personal grasp, that have S.H.I.E.L.D locking him up in a cage.

Adalinda felt her eyes sting underneath her glasses. She felt her heart almost as it was being taken over. Just like that time, two years ago, when he managed to take her heart, and make her an underling by side him. But she dared not weep for a mild second, she dared not cry at the memory of being left almost to nothing. Almost dead. She resents the very man she's trying to keep alive - and this duality that struggles within her, knows damn well that it's to last for a while. The choice of whether or not she should keep him alive, or kill him.

Especially at such weakened state. She isn't a coward. Adalinda sucked her teeth as she stared at the documentation that states that Loki was under her responsibility and that she will be paying for his bill. Disappointed she was once again, she couldn't use her lovely paycheck for herself. _  
_

_Adalinda, you have heart, and I need that heart of yours... To be mine._


	3. 3: Tug Of War

**Note: **_Thank you so much to NewSlove and Charlie McPuffin IV for the loveliest reviews. I'm glad to see you guys are enjoying my story. Our poor Adalinda is truly upset about wasting that check on the God of Mischief. But of course, Adalinda's niceness comes with a price as we will see soon enough. Also thank you to those who favourited and 'alerted' themselves to the story. In this chapter you'll be seeing some of the Avengers specifically Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Which I hope comes to be of some sort of entertainment to you all. Either way, let us continue with this lengthy chapter! Please review or PM me with your thoughts, I'm always glad to read them._

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Tug Of War.

"Well it's always a damn pleasure to see you as well Cap." Stark sighed as he poured himself a glass of wine before sitting down on the oval table. Steve found himself sighing in distress knowing what it's like when being around Tony. Adalinda who had her head down and her body sprawled onto the table; an obvious display of her not wanting to be here.

Fury as always had his eyebrows furrowed, as he glared all three who sat in the table who instead of focusing on the possible reasons of being here are more worried about their own moods. However the only question in everyone's mind being what the hell could Fury possibly want now that he had to summon them to Stark Tower. _Out of all places too, so I could see Stark, and Rogers.. at the same time.. I don't mind Rogers, but Stark is just a.._

"Linda," Stark called out, adding a rather fake Spanish accent as he cut half her name. _Pain in the ass. _A habit he's developed to either cut her name, or give her senseless nicknames that are most of the time questionable. Adalinda rubbed her cheek against the glass table as she tried her hardest to ignore Stark, who took a seat next to the rather apathetic Agent. "It's Agent Nemesis you buffon.."

"Come come now, don't be like that, you can't act you don't miss me. It's been a week we've seen each other and this is how you treat me.."

"Listen Stark maybe the lady.." Steve was quickly interrupted by a rather baffled Fury who slammed his fists onto the table. Tony's lips parted for a mild second as he raised his hand up to say something but only shook his head. Obviously he was concerned with Fury's aggression towards his table. Adalinda's head popped right off the table as she then folded her hands. "I'm awake!"

Steve only eyed Adalinda and Tony wondering how the two could be so carefree for he knew it was serious matter for Fury himself to come retrieve the two instead of sending out Maria Hill to contact them. "I didn't bring you dumbasses here for trivial discussions over nothing. I'm sure Stark you took note of it yourself last night. We at S.H.I.E.L.D picked up strange.. I guess you can say out of the normalcy signals of something that possibly landed here on Earth. Now we couldn't get much of a clear image, but here's what we got so far." Fury tossed a folder onto the table. Quickly Tony took hold of it, and Steve seeing as he was at the other side of the table would get up from his seat to go see the details.

Adalinda stared at the picture, and slowly she felt her throat tighten. Her trachea felt almost stuffed with nothing for she knew damn well what she was looking at. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, and another fucking fuck. They.. know..? _Fury eyed the three with interest as he hoped to note a reaction that would give him an idea of whether or not they know what the unknown object might be. Adalinda well aware of Nick's tactics would only regain her composure, as she cleared her gorge; freeing it from the tightening grasp it was founding itself in.

Tony's eyes wandered from the images back to his wine glass as he began to drink from it. "Do you know what it is..?" Steve, not knowing how else to word out his exact feelings of worry. He feared another invasion to come, no not feared, worried that another would come. What happened two years ago in New York City and to S.H.I.E.L.D was enough, but now with the thought of another one happening? Steve's fists tightened as he clutched onto the back of Tony's chair. Tony felt his insides slightly tugged, but not enough for him to concern himself, for him to fully give his care.

Adalinda only pretended to stare at the image, as she found herself fading in and out. _I should kill him, no I should hand him in. But if I kill him they can't find him, and they won't know that I was hiding him. But if I had him in they know a better way to handle him, they'll send him back to Asgard, or something. Oh my fuck. _Adalinda found her mind boggled by the situation she was finding herself in again this whole division of whether or not she should do the right or wrong.

The indecisiveness made her feel as though she didn't belong, she was lost, without a sense of direction with herself. The feeling itself manages to set her off in a foul mood never did she feel like this, never did she struggle morally, because morality wasn't something she truly concerned herself with.

"Adalinda…Agent Nemesis!" Yelled Fury as Adalinda felt herself pulled out of her insides and snapped back into reality. "Jeez Linda, you really need to get in the zone. You know Fury and you always talk about me and my.. habits I guess it's a nice way of putting it." Tony began but Adalinda just shoved Stark on his shoulders. "Can it Stark, you always just know what to say don't you? And for the last time-"

"Agent Linda, I got it." This time Adalinda slammed her hands into the table, her fists curled themselves into a fist. The only person, who never truly takes her serious, is Stark. But that in it of itself makes it impossible for her to truly be mad at him. She knows why he does it and it's not because he wants to bother like he does to Fury, Rogers, or even Banner. It's to distract her mind.

To pull her away from the senseless crap that he knows goes on inside of her ever since she went through the freak show experimentation.

"Shouldn't you two be taking this matter a bit more seriously? Ma'am with all due respect." Steve spoke up, Adalinda took note of the worry in his tone of voice. She wasn't bothered by what he said, she's grown accustomed to his protective, seriousness.

"You're right Rogers," Adalinda paused as she pried her attention away from the picture and the two men and faced Fury who rolled his eyes, but took note of how the vibe in the room changed. Everyone had the one thing in mind; the possibility of another invasion. Everyone, but Adalinda, for she knew what was behind that crashing was nothing more than the god of Mischief

"Fury, what do you want us to do? There must be a reason why you only summoned Steve, Stark and I. What about Banner, Romanov and Barton?" Tony resisted saying any comments. Nobody in the room, not even Adalinda herself trusted Fury. Ever since the stunts he's pulled each time there was a major issue that comes up; it was impossible to do so.

"Well, Nemesis you know where Romanov and Barton are located at the moment, as for Banner, we've sent him a memo he told us he'll be joining us as soon as possible." _Oh great, the superfamily is going to have a joyous reunion. I can't wait. _"As for now, you idiots can go your way; I will be contacting you in case of anything, and don't even think about hiding, for I will find you. Anything you find out is sure to report back to me." Adalinda glanced towards Steve, whose oceanic blues managed to pierce right through her tawny pairings.

He was talking to her, right through the eyes. _Fury.. can't be trusted.. I know Cap, let's keep our eyes open. _Fury got up from his seat, and Adalinda did as well to dismissively salute her boss. Fury left the folder out the table, and quickly stepped out of the room leaving Stark Tower.

Stark on the other hand began to laugh as he shook his head with disbelief at what just happened. Adalinda looked back at Tony whom she gave her back to, and seeing his reaction to what just happened with Fury in the room, she also began to laugh. She plopped herself onto the chair with hopes to control her laughter. She leaned against Tony's shoulder whom wrapped his arm around her, reassuringly. The feeling in Adalinda's chest slowly, and easily dispersed. _I hate this guy, its like he can read me._

"You two are surely close.." Spoke up Steve as Adalinda and Tony relaxed. Adalinda took hold of Tony's wine glass and before he could even attempt to get it out of her reach she quickly chugged it down. Tony pouted as he removed his arm off Adalinda's shoulders. "I thought we were friends…"

Adalinda ignored Stark and stared at a rather surprised Steve seeing as he wasn't accustomed seeing a woman being able to handle her drink so easily. "Yeah, we are. Tony's the reason why I'm here, alive, and kicking it. Why I'm working for S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve's eyebrows piqued up in interest. Tony on the other hand got off from the table and began to walk away. Adalinda understood, he didn't like the situation much, neither did she.

"Did something happen to you, Agent Adalinda..?" Steve tried his hardest not to pry so much, he didn't want her to feel uncomfortable around him. As soon as Adalinda's lips parted, her cell phone quickly begun to ring. Adalinda stared down at the number, recognizing the area code being from New Jersey. _It must be the hospital.. _

Adalinda snapped up from her seat as she began to run out of the room. Quickly she halted as she turned around and winked towards Steve. "Story time some other day, later Cap." Smiled the Agent as she felt her heart flutter with joy, the joyous sentiment being that she's leaving the heinous structure known as Stark Tower.

"Goodbye Linda! Give me a call you idiot!" Called out Stark who was in his office rummaging through his toys. Adalinda decided to take the stairs as she answered her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Noemie Ancelotti?"

"Yes it is." One of pseudonyms in case of anything.

"The patient has woken up, he's asked for you. He's also ready to be discharged." Adalinda's eyes widened, she didn't really know how to react. _I wonder.. if he remembers now.. I mean if he did, he'll probably would've ran away. Or, in that wise ass mind of his, pretends he's still fucking amnesic to get to me. But.. I can tell if there's something there, that fury in his eyes, it's my key for me to realize whether or not he has his memories back or not. _

"I'll be right there, thank you so much for your call." The cheeriness in her voice artificial, as only a grin plastered itself onto her crimson coated lips.

* * *

"Ms. Ancelotti, The patient has managed to develop great interest amongst all of us doctors due to his fascinating anatomy. His bones have higher calcium and phosphorus levels than that of a normal human, and although deceiving his lean frame might be, he's built quiet strong. And his bruises, and wounds completely healed overnight, and hell even his blood type is unknown, he has no punctual match up to the normal As, Bs and such. Its truly quite fascinating and we was wondering if.." Adalinda rolled her eyes as she pushed up her aviator sunglasses more. Clearly knowing where the doctor was heading with this, before he could even proceed to talk, she abruptly cleared her throat. She folded her arms across her chest as she shook her head in denial.

"No, you can't keep him for analysis, he's nobody's lab rat. Capiche doc? Now, just run off, be sure to write down the prescriptions of what I might need to give him if anything. And on that prescription be sure to write down to me what you guys found out about his lack of memories, because quite frankly I'll rather read it, than hear you talk about it." The demanding, dominant, bitter Adalinda came to be as she had no patience in being in the hospital.

The Doctor, whose tag read Doctor Rosenstein didn't even bother to rebuttal against what was ordered to him, he didn't know what kind of person she was, and thus he rather not risk it. Adalinda saw the doctor rush down the hallways to his office in order to grant what was bitterly ordered towards him. _Now that always makes me feel so damn good. _

Adalinda turned around and stared into the room she stood in front of. Walking inside, she found the God of Mischief struggling to get up on his bare feet. Loki, whom was staring at the ground, would raise his head and took note of the female before him. Taken back, for he didn't recognize right away who she was made him sit back down onto the bed.

"It's you.." He regained his composure realizing that it was the same woman from last night whom tended to him. Adalinda rolled her eyes once again, a habit she managed to pick up from Fury from every time he's annoyed by her or Stark's antics. "Yeah, how are you feeling?" Adalinda affirmed her visage with his. She noticed that the emptiness within his eyes still remained, there was no anger, no arrogance, no idea of anything in there. _You still don't remember anything…_

"A bit better I presume. However, these humans are truly bothersome pests.." Loki replied as he raised his arm, slightly stretching it seeing as he was in bed all day since last night. Adalinda only chuckled. _Even with memories gone, you still have some of you left don't you? _

"And by the looks of it, you have no idea where you are, anything about yourself?" _Me..?_

"Woman, I told you, all I remember is my name. That's it." Loki stared down at himself, as he tugged onto the hospital robe, his nose scrunched up and his eyebrows fluted themselves. "And what in Helheimr am I wearing?" Adalinda eye's widened at the reference. She felt her heart almost stop, along with her breathing. _What the hell..? _She doesn't care about his rather rude, arrogant attitude instead she removed the book bag which she carried with men clothing in it and tossed it to his feet.

"Here, just.. Change into this. They should fit.. I'll be outside waiting.." She muttered as she quickly stepped outside. Leaning against the wall for support she was panting as though she was running for miles. _Okay, Adalinda, fucking relax, you're looking like a mess. _She began to take paced out breaths, making sure it was easy, not heavy, controlling her nerves at the same time. She stared down at her trembling hands. She closed her eyes as she shoved her hands into her pocket.

_Okay._

"Woman, I'm ready." His voice rang into her ears. Adalinda opened her eyes as she glanced to the side, scanning Loki from head to toes who simply wore boots, almost skinny like jeans, a green shirt with a brown leather jacket. "Good job, you look almost close to being normal."

"These garments aren't far away from being atrocities themselves." _I don't understand how a man that has no memories of himself has the personality right on point. By god. _

Adalinda sucked her teeth. "How about you put a sock in it will ya? Remember, I'm the one who pretty much saved your sorry ass, so pipe down from your made up throne okay? No Monarchy." Loki snarled at the comment, as he only folded his arms across his chest as well. The nurses, and other females in the area stared at the God of Mischief with awe and stars but of course it was hard not to a God truly lives up to being..otherworldly.

The Doctor came up to the two with a folder. Before he could even speak up, Adalinda snatched the documents away and began to walk away. From the ends of Loki's throat emitted a rather astute chuckle. It crawled its way into Adalinda's ears, and she felt her spine shrivel up. _It's just like then, and it can't be like then. I'm the higher; I'm the better being now. He's just a cursed, banished, and good for nothing amnesic god._

* * *

"Okay, here we are again.." Muttered the rather exhausted female as she finally stopped the inexplicable device that managed to transport the two back to what she mentioned being her home. Throughout the entire time she was driving Loki stared through the window. And while watching all the flashing lights pass by made him feel as though he was here once, at least once in his life. And as much as he tried to dig into his mind, into his heart to remember, he couldn't. Everything was just a big fog, and it frustrated the God all the more. All he has is two things to go by Loki and falling. And that in it of itself suffices in no way.

At arriving, the woman who said her name was Noemie parked her car. Loki didn't look at her much, it bothered him to look at her at times, and at the same time, it darkened him. "The couch is ready for you. Just make sure not to create a mess or pull any weird antics. Just, try to rest, you need it." Loki parted his lips to say something, but instead he held himself back. If anything, he should be appreciative of the hospitality. During the car ride she kept asking him if whether or not he wanted to stay at her home or the streets and Loki's pride didn't allow him to live like a vagrant. Noemie stepped out of the car and groggily walked inside her home which has an entrance by side the garage.

Loki undid the seat belt as he was taught when he first sat into the car and soon followed inside only to see that Noemie didn't even remove her clothes as she plopped into her bed. She didn't even close her bedroom door which happens to be right behind the couch. Loki glanced at the woman with pure curiosity, as he then shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself onto the couch. "Mew.." His eyebrows piqued up as he stared down from where the almost quiet cry came from only to see a creature he's never seen much in his life. The God of Mischief grew a grin on his lips as he dropped his arm off the couch and elongated his index finger to rub the head of the creature who closed its eyes. "You're truly a beautiful creature my dear.."

The feline creature purred as without hesitation it jumped onto Loki's body. The creature he assumed that belonged to Noemie would then curled itself into a ball on his stomach as it laid to rest. Loki, realizing that he didn't take off his shoes nor his jacket and shirt slowly but surely began to do so trying his best not to waken the cat. After he was done, he kept himself laying down on the couch, his fingers still lightly tousling the coat of the feline. Loki closed his eyes, trying to go back, go back into what he could dig into, into what he could remember.

But instead he fell asleep and into dreamland.


End file.
